watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Paint the Town Red
Paint the Town Red is a first person melee game set in different time periods and locations. The goal is to beat as set number of people at a location. This video was uploaded on January 11th, 2016 and was the 493rd video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Mackenzie, Mars, and Stephanie participating in the video. Video Synopsis The girls begin the game and immediately get thrown into the action, Mariya realizes that she gets to beat people up, which she sounds pretty happy about. Mars repeatedly raises her character's arm up and down, noting that it looks like thrusting, while Mackenzie says she doesn't want to start the fight but she'll finish it. Mariya seems all too eager to start fighting and punches one guy, but repeatedly defends herself before getting killed by a guy with a chair, she sees that she had only killed on person and is disappointed. Stephanie hides in a room, wondering if the gang would follow her, she learns that they do and they beat her down, Stephanie having a mini rage moment. Mackenzie repeatedly punches a guy, while it appears Mars hasn't even started fighting and comments on the faces of the men. Mariya kicks through a pack of men but is mad when they start fighting back, while Mackenzie wants to loot the bodies but finds that she can't. Stephanie is in a room and kills a guy before turning around and seeing a pack of men after her, to which she panics and exits the room. Mariya dies once more, which angers her, saying she lasted 43 seconds yet only killed one person. Mars starts striking people down with a sword but loses it, while Stephanie runs around the bar while being chased by a pack of men. Mariya notices that she can attack the band and gladly does so. Mackenzie sees a guy outside of the bar eating alone, calling him a bitch, as Stephanie throws a chair and knocks out a guy also using a chair, declaring that her chair was better. Mariya finds a room marked "Employers only" and enters it, only to get ambushed and she gets out of the room. Mackenzie approaches the band's singer and decides that he should die so she can sing, while Mars watches as the pack of men beat her dead character's body. Mackenzie decides to go for a sneak attack and hide behind a door, attacking the first person to walk in. Mariya is still excited about being able to beat people up, while Stephanie throws a butcher knife straight at a guy's head. Mackenzie sees a pack of men approach her and says that there's not way she can fend off all four at the same time, while Mars dies once more. Stephanie throws a chair at a pack of men, while Mackenzie goes around carving people with the butcher's knife. Mariya approaches a guy and threatens him, dragging the chair from underneath him as he plops on the floor. Later, Stephanie marvels at the amount of blood on a part of the wall. Mars grabs a jug and tries to beat a guy with it, but fails to, as Mariya runs around and punches a guy in the way. Stephanie seems to have found a slow motion ability and punches the men that come after her, while Mackenzie repeatedly kicks a dead corpse to make sure he's dead. Mariya dies again and notices that she didn't kill anyone, saying that she ran around and kicked everyone. Mackenzie kills a guy by throwing a piece of meat at him, calling him pathetic, while Mariya attacks a guy but gets annoyed when he gets up and starts fighting back. Later, Mars is on a table and taunts the men that try to reach her. She tries to attack them but they attack back and she dies. Mackenzie sees all the blood and gets excited by it, calling the game the best rage game ever. She later dies and sees that she was 7 men away from her target. Later on, Stephanie only has one guy remaining, as she dances around the bar with the guy. She resorts to just throwing chairs at him repeatedly. This seems to goes on for a while, until the guy dies, which Stephanie then celebrates her victory. Trivia *Despite being labelled as "Part 1", no other "Paint the Town Red" video have been uploaded. *This was the first video to have the girls name appear on screen during the outro rather than at the beginning of the game. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Mackenzie Category:Mars Category:Stephanie Category:2016